An Escape
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: The bullying gets extreme, to the poitn where Kurt's arm gets broken. As the members try and protect Kurt things just get worse and worse until Kurt decides that he should end his life. Can the others stop him before it goes too far?


****

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I live for them!

Kurt and Tina walked the halls as they discussed the new project for Glee that week.

"I swear," sighed Kurt. "Glee's the only thing keeping me going these days."

"I know what you mean," said Tina with a nod.

Suddenly Asimov stormed in between them and shoved Tina into the locker.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted suddenly and Asimov slowly turned. "Do what you want with me but LEAVE her alone!" Kurt growled through gritted teeth.

"Kurt," said Tina quickly. "It's okay-"

"No it's NOT okay, you do NOT go around shoving girls!" Kurt's voice rose.

"Oh really?" Asimov sneered. "Cause I shove you all the time, pretty boy."

Kurt raised his fists. He was getting exhausted of being pushed had had enough.

"You gonna swing at me pretty boy?" Asimov laughed. "Go ahead, take your best shot."

Kurt stared at him. He had never hit anyone.

"Kurt, don't!" Tina cried out. He swung and Asimov grabbed his hand.

Suddenly bones snapped at Kurt's arm was twisted behind him.

Kurt gave a sharp yell of pain.

"STOP IT!" Tina screamed. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She flung at Asimov who shoved her to the ground.

Kurt's eyes watered in pain but he was in rage when he saw Tina get shoved again.

"HEY!" Sue's voice came from the hallway. "WHAT IS GOING ON" She stormed down the hall and Asimov released his grip. Kurt collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath and held his arm tenderly. He crawled to Tina.

"Are you all right?"

Tina nodded, shaking.

"Kurt...your arm..."

Sue pushed Asimov out of the way and knelt to Kurt/

"Let me see Porcelain."

Kurt gasped when she touched it. Fury fell on her face and she stared at Asimov.

"You know what you did? You broke his arm. That's physical abuse and that's against the law. That's one way ticket to juvy."

"But I didn't do it!" Protested Asimov.

"Youve' got eyewitnesses, including myself," Sue growled. She grabbed him by the collar. "Let's go to Principle Figgin's office. Tina, get Porcelain to the nurse."

Tina nodded and helped Kurt to his feet as Asimov was dragged off.

She couldn't stop crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's not your fault," said Kurt, putting on his brave face as he tried to ignore the heated pain.

"I'll call your father," the nurse said after examining it. "It is broken and you do need to go to the hospital." Kurt nodded.

"Tina you shoudl go."

"I'm staying here," she said firmly, feeling responsible.

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of it," he sighed.

"No don't be sorry, thank one...has ever stood up for me before."

Tina blinked back tears.

"If anyone's sorry it's me. For you going through this pain."

Kurt swallowed as Tina hugged him.

They sat there in silence, Kurt grimacing, as they waited.

Finally Burt rushed into the room.

"What happened? The nurse said someone attacked you."

"It was just a bully dad," sighed Kurt.

Fury was in Burt's eyes as he saw Kurt's limp arm.

"that BULLY broke your arm, now where is he?"

"He's with Principle Figgins and Coach Sylvester. PLEASE dad...can we deal with this later? I just want to go."

Burt nodded.

"Hospital first, but this isn't over yet." He looked at Tina. "Thank you for being here with him, Tina."

Tina nodded quickly.

"Can you tell Finn to get my stuff after school from the Choir room?" Kurt asked Tina. "And tell the others what happened?"

Tina nodded, trying not to cry. He watced as Burt led Kurt gently out the door. She still couldn't believe thsi was happening as she headed to the room.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Mike instantly saw the tears in her eyes.

She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tina?" Will asked worriedly. They all looked concered.

"Kurt's going to the hospital," she finally mumbled.

"Wait, WHAT?" Finn stood up in shock/

"Tina, take us back from the begining," Will said quickly and Tina nodded.

"Kurt and I were walking and then Asimov came by and shoved me to the locker-"

"Sonofa-" Mike started to say but Will raised his hand.

"And Kurt yelled at him, told him not to hit girls. Asimov made some remark on how Kurt was a girl-"

Mercedes closed her eyes and Finn and Puck simmered in silent rage.

"Kurt then threatened to hit Asimov."

That shocked everyone. Kurt was never violent, not even towards his bullies.

"And when Kurt tried Asimov twisted his arm and I heard it snap and..."Tina started sobbing and Will closed his eyes.

"Oh my God," he said, feeling awful. As a teacher he should have been there to protect Kurt and he wasn't and for that Kurt got hurt. Rachel gasped and the others looked horrified.

"That's when Sue saw us and took Asimov to Figgin's office. She mentioned juvy."

Will nodded. Sue maybe a bully herself but he knew she would be outraged at any student getting seriously injured, especially Kurt.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I stayed with Kurt till his dad came,. He was in a lot of pain, though he was trying to hide it."

"It's all right," Will said quickly. He stood up. "I'm actually going to take his stuff to the hospital. I need to see how he's doing. Rehearsel is cancelled for the day. They nodded in agreement and Finn walked up to him.

"I really want to go too, Mrs. Schue, he's my stepbrother." Finn looked worried sick and Will agreed. Mike hugged Tina as did the others and slowly they seperated. Mercedes wanted desperatly to see Kurt but knew it wasn't the time. Rachel sensed this.

"Come on, let's go to my house and wait for news on Kurt."

Mercedes nodded, grateful to have a friend.

Will and Finn walked out of the school in silence, each blaming themselves for the incident and each wondering if Kurt would ever be truly safe here again.


End file.
